Like Nothing Else
by Queen Thief
Summary: Kurogane is a motorbike loving otaku. Fai is his preppy step-brother. They don't really get along, but one passionate night might illuminate their situation – and feelings – a little better.


Well, this is my first time writing a sex scene, so reviewers, please be gentle, okay? I know it's a bit OOC, but to be honest, I really feel that this is how Kurogane and Fai act if they were put in this situation. This is also VERY LOOSELY based off this prompt from the Clamp Kink Meme: clampkink. /1785. html?thread =164857#cmt164857 (Please remove spaces in link)

(I also heard that fanfictiondotnet was trying to get rid of any stories with sexual content, but after suffering through an hour of non-stop fail from the LJ and Dreamwidth posting pages, I really don't care. So yeah, enjoy! Flames will be folded into tiny flaming paper aeroplanes and sent sailing in the general direction of LJ, Dreamwidth, and the fanfictiondotnet censors.)

…

_Like Nothing Else_

It had been hot. Oh God, hot like nothing he had ever felt before. And all it had taken was a few drinks.

Kurogane knew it was low, using inebriation as a way of getting someone into bed. But really, how else was a geek mechanic with a truckload of shady friends and a bad back-story going to get laid? It was already old news by now, in such a closed-minded little town, that Fai's father had almost called off his engagement with Kurogane's mother last year because of her son's 'delinquent ways'.

Kurogane had long ago conceded that drinking, smoking, and sneaking off to auto shows and anime conventions, instead of doing his chores or homework, didn't exactly make him the best candidate for a potential stepson. Especially when Kurogane's mother was also getting a new stepson that was the same age as Kurogane and yet far more obedient.

Especially when that new stepson was _Fai._

Clean-cut, perfect, non-smoking, always sober, not-obsessed-with-bikes-and-anime-in-the-slightest Fai D. Flowright.

Kurogane would have thought that the D stood for something like "Devil" or "Damned", except for the fact that Fai was always so _clean._

For example, Fai would have been horrified to find himself in place of Kurogane right now. Fai made it no secret that he preferred people to act proper and dignified. So he probably would have been scandalized at the thought of getting it on with some random stranger whose face was just a massive blur thanks to those last few shots of bourbon.

Kurogane, on the other hand, had pulled the same scheme enough times that he didn't even feel sorry for his victims anymore. Besides, if they were careless enough to get drunk out of their minds around people who didn't mind taking advantage of them in that state, then it was their own damn fault when they found themselves alone and naked the next morning.

At least when Kurogane coaxed someone into bed, he was kind enough to take care of the basics. He always used protection with the girls (and the boys whenever he remembered to). Some of his other 'friends', like that shithead Kyle, did not respect their conquests enough to do even that. Then there was prepping. Kurogane was not a person who would just ram it home as soon as there wasn't a pair of panties or boxes in the way anymore. No, he made sure that his 'partners' always enjoyed the act just as much as he did. Although, he'd be lying if he said that he did that for their sakes. He remembered one time when he had walked in on his friend Seishiro, who had really been going to town on this one girl. There was a lot of blood, and it still made Kurogane shudder whenever he thought about it. After that, his erection would flag at the mere thought of banging someone without being at least properly lubed-up.

Of course, in Kyle and Seishiro's defense, they always made sure that they were at least as shitfaced as the girl – or guy – that they were doing. Which meant that, most nights, they were lucky enough if they figured out what went where.

Kurogane, on the other hand, only drank enough so that he didn't care _who_ he was doing. It was a pretty good system and had worked for him in the past. He wouldn't have nailed his first guy (a bitchy little sex-pot named Kamui) if his senses hadn't been on vacation that night. He found out that he liked it better this way; when the lights were out and all he knew was the warm body underneath him, sharing heartbeats. It didn't matter if the person was ugly, or if they had a horrible personality come the next morning, because all that mattered at that moment was the pleasure that they experienced together.

And if sometimes his thoughts transformed that full-figured woman's body underneath him into the body of a certain (_too clean, way too damn clean_) lithe young man… well, he was too smashed by that point to really notice it.

Kurogane _had _managed to nail a few popular girls before, though. All of them had had three things in common; they were very pretty, a little ditzy, and completely bitchy. And damn if it wasn't the best revenge scenario he could have asked for; the motorcycle obsessed geek (who had been looked down on by preps just like them since he entered middle school), bragging to the entire school about every detail of his previous night spent banging the prom queen or the cheer captain, when she couldn't deny the obvious hickeys on her necks and the limp in her walk.

And then there was the guy who always watched him brag about his conquests with a disgusted frown on his face. The guy who always looked at him like he was dirt, but never said anything out loud that could give Kurogane a good enough reason to sic his less-than-wholesome biker buddies on him.

Fai Flowright.

Good old perfect, always _clean,_ Fai. Damned . Flowright.

Fai was prettier than any girl, with a figure that seemed too feminine for any man. But a man he was. Kurogane knew that well enough, having walked in on him in the shower once. And _damn_, Kurogane couldn't ever remember seeing a more tempting ass on anyone before, male or female. But Fai was more than just a great ass and a fantastic body. No, he was also _smart_, and _funny_, and _well mannered_, and freaking _perfect _at everything he ever did! He was the head of the student council, the leader of both the arts and cooking club. He was top of his class and always had women chasing after him, the very same women who wouldn't even deign to spit in Kurogane's general direction without four bottles of liquor tucked under their belts.

And clean. Fai was _clean_. Fai would _never_ do the things Kurogane did because he just considered himself too good for things like smoking and having casual sex.

Fai was everything Kurogane was not. He was the damn _Anti-Kurogane_. And that's why Kurogane _hated_ Fai.

Kurogane _hated_ his stupid, preppy, utterly _fake_ step-brother. He had hated him when they were introduced a few years ago, and he still hated him now that they were "officially" related.

Which is why he threw a party last night while their parents, Kurogane's Mom and his stepdad Ashura, were out of town. He had planned to get wasted, bang somebody at least remotely good-looking, and leave Fai to clean up the mess.

At least Kurogane had known one thing; drunken sex was _always_ hot, and he'd been looking forward to an evening full of booze laden pleasure.

But last night had been different from what he had expected.

For starters, it was the first time Kurogane had fucked someone in his own room. Usually, it was in the room of whoever was throwing the party. However, since this time that person had been _him_, Kurogane had the luxury of falling asleep with someone on his own familiar sheets.

He had caught the lithe little minx as the boy was coming up the stairs, his face shadowed by the lack of light in the hallway. All Kurogane had seen was a slim figure in blue turning the corner and his cock had jumped to attention.

He crept up behind the boy and wrapped his arms around his thin frame, burying his nose in soft blond tresses.

"Hey there, babe," he said, voice a little slurred. "Up for some fun?"

The boy had laughed, low and sexy, grinding his ass back into Kurogane's pelvis and reaching a hand up to run over Kurogane's cheek. "Mmm… Hi... sure… I'm… Nyaa, I forgot what I was going to say. I think I was gonna say I'm a kitty! _Nyaa!_" He laughed lightly, and then the tinkling voice lowered an octave, becoming almost husky; "Mmm, you have stubble. Sexy…"

Kurogane grinned. Oh yeah. This one was blitzed. And it was the work of seconds to lead the boy down the hall and into his room.

They collapsed on the bed, Kurogane on top and the lights off.

"You're strong," the stranger beneath him whispered. "I like strong."

Kurogane had already peeled the boy's shirt off, and was now reaching a hand out to search in his nightstand. He cursed, "Shit, no lube." Of course. The bottle was probably still at that cheerleader Sakura's house. He had nailed a girl there at last night's party.

"I'll suck you."

Kurogane paused. He… could not have heard that right.

"What…?" he rasped.

Two blue eyes, clear and enchanting in the near darkness, seemed to smile at him. "Let me suck you… please? You look like…" He stopped and lowered his eyes, seeming ashamed but somehow resolute about something. "I just… want to know…" He trailed off.

Kurogane nodded, not really caring for the half drunken blathering. He slowly unbuckled his belt and slipped his pants down and off. He climbed higher up the bed until he was grasping the headboard, and his knees were on either side of the stranger's head. Cold hands ran over his muscular, sinewy thighs and the temperature change electrified him. He looked down just in time to see a hesitant tongue flick across the head of his erection.

"You're so _big_," the light voice held and amazed tone. Kurogane groaned. Blow-job _and_ a compliment? Nice.

The stranger used his tongue to play a while with the head of Kurogane's cock, twisting it in sinful ways around the flushed tip, dragging it across the slit and back again, gathering Kurogane's precum in his mouth and savoring it before gulping it down in audible swallows. It was heaven. The best thing Kurogane had ever felt in his whole geeky, motorbike-obsessed existence.

And then the man slowly proceeded to take him in completely. And Kurogane screamed.

Kurogane could not even remember the last time he had screamed, but this man had managed to pull one from him with that hot, tight throat and those perfect little teeth that he scraped across Kurogane's penis until the larger man was trembling above him, until the cock in his mouth was throbbing in time to both their hearts.

Kurogane pulled away.

He was panting, sweating, as he practically ripped his t-shirt off.

"Damn it, I have to be in you," he breathed.

Beneath him, the stranger's breath hitched. "Oh please…" he breathed out, unzipping his pants and wiggling out of his remaining clothes. "Yeah, okay. Do it. I want…I... have to know…"

He lay back, and Kurogane took in the sight of the precum dewing on the tip of the man's erection. Unable to help himself, he lowered his head and let his tongue drag along the slit of the man's cock, sucking so lightly that when he pulled away, it felt like he was pulling back from a chaste kiss rather than a partial blow-job. The blond beneath him whimpered, gasped, and bucked his hips up as Kurogane withdrew.

"No! Do it… again! I need more! _Please._" His voice was strained, and Kurogane could not tell if those amazingly talented lips looked cherry red because of the darkness or because they had been bitten too much.

Kurogane grabbed those hips – shapely, slender – and hooked them over his shoulders. Then he stopped, held two fingers near the stranger's lips.

"Suck," he slurred the word, collected himself, and managed to sound at least half sober in his next sentence. "You… already know how to do that…"

The stranger did as told, sucked on the digits one by one. Then Kurogane lowered his hand to that perfect round ass and began a hasty preparation. One finger in and he felt the man beneath him tense. Kurogane tried to make him relax, taking the satiny length of the other man in his hand. He ran his callused fingers over it, rubbing small circular patterns over the very tip with his thumb. The boy writhed beneath him, cried out in the most beautiful voice Kurogane had ever heard.

In fact, that voice sounded kind of… _familiar._

A crash sounded from downstairs. Kurogane growled.

'No way,' he thought. 'I'm not moving from here for anything. I don't even care if that was Subaru's drunk sister setting the drapes on fire again!'

The man beneath him squirmed, as if to get up, mumbling, "Oh, that… sounded bad."

"Don't worry. My step-brother will deal with it." Kurogane breathed against the boy's neck, and then proceeded to wrap his mouth around the enticing jugular and bite down gently.

The boy's breathing hitched, "Ah! N-no… You're brother shouldn't have to. I should help, since I'm…"

Kurogane growled in an almost feral manner and jabbed his probing hand forward. It must have hit the right spot, because the blond beneath him suddenly tensed, before throwing his head back and screaming in pleasure.

"Oh god, _there_!"

Kurogane pushed firmly against the newly discovered prostate a few more times, and felt the smaller man cling to him, his whole form shaking as he mewled from the amazing feelings coursing through his body.

Kurogane's smile was wicked as he pulled his hand away.

Blue eyes shot wide open and pale hands grasped Kurogane's shoulders even tighter. "No! Don't stop! Why did you stop? Put them back in!"

Kurogane grabbed the boy's legs, hoisting them up so that they wrapped tightly around his waist, rubbing his ridged penis against the boy's entrance, smearing precum over the boy's shapely ass.

"I thought you had somewhere to be…" he said teasingly, but the effect was not as strong due to the short panting breaths in which he said it.

Kurogane's conquest was panting too, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets in both hands as he squirmed to rub against him. Kurogane could feel the man's equally hard cock rubbing up against his sculpted abs.

"Nowhere else…" the man panted, his voice so soft that it was almost musical. "Please… You're too much like him… I _can't_ leave…"

Kurogane felt something drop inside his chest, his want for this suddenly waning.

The blue-eyed boy went on, "I have to know what it – what _this_ – would be like…"

Desperately trying to restore the mood, the mood of _casual_ _drunken sex and nothing more_, Kurogane pressed in and the boy's breath hitched. But he still finished his sentence.

"…with _him_."

Kurogane did _not _want to hear any more. He did not want to know that he was a replacement for some random muscular guy who was probably too busy chasing after tit and tail to realise that he was loved by this slender, beautiful boy with amazing eyes and a sweet voice. He thrust in, and the boy beneath him let out an almost tortured sounding cry of pain. There was a drag of tight skin around Kurogane's cock, creating a sort of intense sucking feeling that was impossible to attain from sex with a woman. But Kurogane had the sudden strange thought that, even during his times with other men, it had never felt like _this._

The blond beneath him tensed, raking blunt, perfectly manicured nails over his back, leaving slight scratches along his skin. Kurogane felt the restriction around his cock become tighter, almost painfully tight. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he leant his head down, nosing aside damp curls of hair to whisper lowly in the boy's ear.

"Shh," he crooned, as he had to few others in the past. "I'm here. Just relax. It'll feel better soon."

He drew back a little, and the boys grip tightened, a light whimper escaping his lips. "Can't relax… Please… can we stop…?"

Kurogane did stop, half kneeling, half lying over his beautiful, blond, drunken lover.

"We can," he said honestly, but his voice was still soothing, still coaxing. "I can stop if you want me to. But do you really want me to?" He shifted slowly, barely moving his hips and feeling that tight hole spasm around him as it got used to his girth. "I can make it good for you, babe. I can make it feel _amazing_. But you gotta give me a chance. I promise, I won't hurt you anymore than I can help it." He kissed the flushed skin of the boy's ear, taking it between his teeth and nibbling on it. The boy's breath hitched, and when Kurogane gave the flushed shell of his ear a long, languorous lick, he whimpered in arousal, squirming and shifting his head to gain more contact.

Kurogane chuckled, dipped his head to suck on that long pale neck and whispered, "Come on, baby. It's already feeling better, right? I promise… I can make it great. I can make you come so hard you'll scream."

The boy shivered, gulping audibly at the offer, and Kurogane thought it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen someone do during sex. And that was saying _a lot._

The boy whimpered, "But… You're not…"

Kurogane knew what the boy was trying to say. Kurogane wasn't _him_. He wasn't the person that this boy was in love with. Kurogane hated the fact that the boy beneath him seemed so innocent, so _clean_, so in love with someone that he would even let a random stranger do him, if it meant pretending for a second that it was his love who he was sharing that pleasure with.

"So innocent…" Kurogane breathed against the boy's neck. "How can someone be in the middle of _sex_ and still seem so... so _clean?_ " Kurogane brought an idle hand up to cup the boy's balls and roll them lazily in his palm. There was a hitching of breath, and then the boy keened, writhing under him.

"You like that, right?" Kurogane found himself saying, and the boy whimpered in pleasure as he tightened his grip ever so slightly. Kurogane couldn't believe what he was saying; "You're so innocent, it's cute. I'm rubbing your balls and buried inside you up to _mine_, and yet you still look so damn pure, doing this all for love."

Of course, the boy could look like a bucktoothed badger and Kurogane would never know. Kurogane thought that, through the haze of alcohol, he could see thin lips and an open expression, a regal nose and features that would be nothing but beautiful in the light of day. But Kurogane also thought that he saw an effeminate face and wispy blond locks that fell _just so_; features that he had seen before only on one individual. And that was a person Kurogane really didn't want to think about right now, when he was still lucid enough to attach a name to a face if he concentrated hard enough.

"I don't…" The boy started, but his breathing seemed to hitch, his balls drawing closer to his body, and Kurogane let them go. A slight whine left the pale man's throat when he was denied an early orgasm, but he continued to talk.

"I don't… want to taint him," he panted between words. "He's straight… and we're too different." Blue eyes stared hazily up at the ceiling. "I love him… But I'm supposed to be a "good boy". And our relationship... We're almost... He's like... my _brother._"

_So clean, so pure, so innocent._

Kurogane's mind wouldn't stop bombarding him with those words. And along with those words was that ever constant desire to just take all that _clean_ and make it _dirty_. Make it marked and stained and _attainable_, instead of leaving it up on its preppy little pedestal for someone else to mark as their own.

Kurogane bucked his hips without meaning to, and the boy beneath him gasped lightly. That movement brought them both back to reality, and their original debate about whether or not to see this drunken sexual encounter through to its end.

Smirking, Kurogane decided not to give in so easily.

"So," he said with a naughty lilt to his voice and a harder thrust of his hips that made his lover shiver, "why don't you let brother dearest take care of you then? I'll be your 'nii-san' for the evening."

There was a catch of breath, and the boy's astonished voice, "You… know Japanese."

Kurogane snorted, "I _am_ Japanese." He didn't fail to notice the long fingered hands that reached up to caress him at the admission.

"Do you... like anime at all?" The boy sounded hopeful.

Kurogane raised his brows, noticing how much more relaxed the body beneath him was now. Long legs were no longer tense, like wire coils. The boys shoulders were no longer drawn up, anticipating pain.

"Yeah," Kurogane answered truthfully. "Love the stuff. I'm a complete otaku."

The pale man let out a breathy laugh that sounded almost like a sob. "So's he. He loves that junk. And I love him for it." Kurogane's breath caught at the smile the boy gave him then; a truly genuine, love filled smile. It was beautiful.

In a split second, Kurogane abandoned his fake-honeyed dulcet and soothing tones. He curled over the boy, hugging him tightly and growling against his ear, "Fuck, how's it possible? You're so damn cute that it's actually sexy. Makes me wanna ride you like a freaking _Ducati_."

His patience finally running out, Kurogane drove his hips forward sharply.

The blond beneath him suddenly gasped, hands tightening their grip, pushing his body down onto Kurogane's still-rigid penis and panting out, "_Oh!_ Oh God, _do it!_ _Please_ do it! I wanna be ridden like one of your stupid motorcycles!"

Kurogane didn't pick up on the clue. All he knew was that, for some reason, the line between him and whoever this boy was in love with had finally become blurred enough to allow him this, and there was now absolute _bliss_ squeezing down around his cock, that he intended to enjoy fully. He grunted, grabbing fistfuls of the bed-covering above the boy's head and using it as leverage to thrust up and _in. _The boy was looser by now, and Kurogane's next thrust slammed right into his neglected prostate.

"Oh _fuck_!" the blond screamed, arching back against the bed, toes pinching the sheets. Kurogane felt the boy's hard cock rubbing up against his stomach, smearing precum over his abs, twitching violently every time Kurogane reared back and keeled forward and _stabbed _that painfully sensitive collection of nerves inside of him. All the while the blond cried out at the top of his lungs, screaming, "Yes! Deeper! _There!_ Oh! Oh _God_ yes! _More!" _His voice was cracking, becoming hoarser with every passing moment, while Kurogane growled and grunted lowly in his ear, urging him on.

"That's right, baby," he laughed breathlessly. "I'm riding you. How does it feel?"

"_Good_," the blond panted out, his breath misting against Kurogane's neck. "So good, I… _Oh!_ Oh fuck, I can _feel_ it…!

Kurogane chuckled, putting some more strength into his next thrusts, causing his bedmate to throw his head back and let out a moan that sounded like it had been forcibly pulled from his lungs. Thin legs tightened around Kurogane's body, and the taller man felt his own release nearing.

"Gonna come, babe?" Kurogane taunted, bringing his lips down to brush teasingly against a gaping, panting mouth. "Go ahead. I'm almost there too…" He untangled his arms from their sure grip on the duvet, one moving to tangle in luxuriously soft hair. The other ghosted over a pale pink nipple, a faint brush over sensitive flesh that made his lover cry out just that slight octave higher.

Kurogane was taken off guard when thin arms grasped his hair in an unexpectedly strong grip and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. His mouth was still open in shock, and a tongue wasted no time in invading his mouth, curling around his own tongue and dragging it into a foreign mouth and sucking on it with all the enthusiasm that the boy had devoted to Kurogane's cock earlier.

Kurogane felt a trickle of wetness escape from his mouth and roll down his chin as he groaned into the kiss and fought back against that skillful tongue. He moaned into the kiss at the same moment that his lover did, and grinder down and in at the same time that the boy chase to buck upward and tense around him. Every sense seemed to heighten, every nerve seemed to burn in a painfully good way. They both hit their climaxes at the same moment.

Kurogane felt warm wetness splatter over his abs, and the body beneath him quiver from the pleasure lancing through it. The boy through his head back, letting out a surprisingly deep moan that tapered off into a scream of Kurogane's name, and then melted into those high breathy whimpers that made Kurogane's vision blur further at the edges, while pleasure lanced through his being and his hips drove forward faster, harder, to ride out the tide of ecstasy.

They came down from their high slowly, and Kurogane barely had the strength to pull out and collapse to the side of his lover, instead of on top of him. The blond was near asleep already. Kurogane wondered why he was suddenly so content to just watch the chest of that shadowed silhouette slow it's rapid movement until it evened out, and stunted gulps of air were replaced by slow, deep intakes.

He chalked it up to being too tired to do anything but drift off as well, aster wrapping his arms around his bedmate and pull that lithe form close. He was too tired to bother attending to the party downstairs, which eventually calmed down sometime after dawn. He was too tired to worry about how much cleaning he had to do tomorrow. Too tired to care about how Fai would pin everything on him when their parents found some expensive glass thing broken a week after the party. Too tired to realise that he had never told the stranger his name... and yet the blond had screamed it anyway.

…

Dawn crept in through the slit in the blinds. Birds chirped, loud and high-pitched and annoying as hell.

And Kurogane's head _throbbed._

Opening his eyes a sliver, he knew immediately where he was.

In bed, naked, with the best lay of his life sleeping curled up in his arms.

And God, it had been hot. Like _nothing else. _

Now Kurogane knew that, like all good things, this moment was going to have to end sometime. His little minx would wake up, scream with something like indignation, or maybe sigh with regret, and then Kurogane would tell him to be on his way.

'But I don't really want to do that,' Kurogane mused. The image was still there in his mind, hazy and dark. Blue eyes, shimmering in darkness, sweat shining on pale skin as that perfect chest heaved with shuddering breaths.

"But this was just some desperate experiment to him," Kurogane grumbled, remembering. That's right. Whoever this guy under the covers was, he was already in love with some guy who resembled Kurogane an awful lot, and who wasn't the slightest bit interested in a gay relationship, it seemed. But that could be anyone. There were hundreds of boys at Kurogane's school, and a good majority of them were tanned with dark hair. The guy that blue-eyes was infatuated with was apparently strong too, but there were a lot of guys who were almost as strong as Kurogane, if not more so. Kurogane's mind jumped to Kusanagi Shiyu, a guy who was a grade above Kurogane. He could bench-press a horse, that one. Kurogane hoped he wasn't the one, because everyone knew that he was in love with that cute junior who always went everywhere with her weird dog.

Kurogane shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He cast a fond look at the bundle of covers and shifted closer, wrapping the sleeping boy in his arms, brushing feather light kisses along his swanlike neck, his silky hair. God, wouldn't it be the greatest injustice in the world if the boy's face turned out to be as hideous as a dog's breakfast? But no. This boy was beautiful. Kurogane just knew it.

An alarm clock went off somewhere down the hall, some new Katy Perry hit blaring at full volume and causing Kurogane's little minx to squirm and bury himself deeper into the covers. Kurogane growled and slipped out of bed, not bothering to cover his naked form. He yanked open the door and the volume increased a notch.

'Geez!' Kurogane thought. 'Stupid preps. They actually listen to this junk? Why the hell is she singing about peacocks anyway?'

Again. There it was. That stupid reminder that Fai Flowright was a part of his life, living in his house and just _not leaving_ no matter how much Kurogane wished for it. And here it was, just another morning in which Kurogane was forced to clash with the _Anti-Kurogane_. Honestly, they couldn't have been less alike if they tried. Kurogane's alarm blared LeetStreet Boys, Fai's blasted out Katy Perry. Kurogane drove a motorcycle, Fai drove a car. Kurogane played _Halo_ and _Skyrim_, Fai played _Sims_. Kurogane went on Tumblr and fanfiction sites, Fai spent his time on Facebook and Twitter.

They were always at odds, always being told to get along by their parents who could clearly see that they were as easy to mix as oil and water.

Well, Fai could ruin Kurogane's happy motorbike-loving, otaku existence some other day. Right now, he had a thoroughly exhausted sex god in his bed, and the boy _was_ going wake up via Kurogane's ministrations and _not_ because of some tone deaf woman singing about birds.

"Oi! Fai!" Kurogane bellowed down the hallway, trying to angle his voice away from the person in his bed. "Hey, _prep!_ Some people are trying to sleep, so shut your girlfriend up, you hear!"

The figure on the bed stirred and Kurogane growled. Great. There went his chance at a fantastic morning after.

"That's _it_, Fai!" he yelled. "I'm coming in there and turning the alarm off _myself!_ Prepare to get an eyeful, 'cause I slept _nude_ again!"

Kurogane smirked. That line always got Fai moving.

The smirk was wiped off his face, however, when a split second later, the man in the bed behind him sat up with a jolt. Eyes still closed, Fai clutched his head and screamed, "Oh, will you _shut up_, you stupid geek! I have a freaking hangover that's as big as your stupid bike collection, and my radio isn't even _on_!" As if to prove this, Fai rolled over and slammed his hand on the button for Kurogane's radio.

"_Yuri the only one for me, you and I make Nintendo Wii will together be…"_

Fai's eyes snapped open. For a few seconds he just stared, horrified, at the black ninja-themed alarm clock that was obviously _not his_. Then his gaze slowly moved to meet Kurogane's.

Kurogane knew his jaw had dropped open, but he also knew that that was the least of his current worries. He stood there, absolutely dumbstruck, at the sight of _Fai_ on his bed, tangled in his sheets, naked and beautiful and_ no, _he really needed to stop that train of thought_ now. _

All the while, Katy Perry and the Leetstreet Boys sang a strange duet in the background.


End file.
